Oliver
Oliver Raines, pseudonymously known as "The Vigilante," is a waiter at Chez Albert. Appearance and Personality Early life Oliver was born in Pembroke, a poor, inner-city area near Brick City. As a child, Oliver endured much abuse from his parents, who had drug and gambling addictions. In "The One about Pembroke," he mentions that he has a younger sister named ____ who mysteriously disappeared. ** "The Vigilante" - edit to Oliver's perspective The test One night, Byron decided to take a walk through the streets of Pembroke. He saw a young Oliver in a poorly made vigilante costume, patrolling the neighborhood. Intrigued, Byron decided to test Oliver's skills. The next night, Byron and a friend staged a mugging in a dark alleyway, directly within Oliver's sight. Byron's friend acted as the perpetrator, while Byron played the victim. Oliver failed to stop the "mugger," but Byron was impressed by Oliver's moxie and his dedication to protect the innocent. Byron reveals that he is "The Gunslinger," a famed Pembroke vigilante that served as Oliver's inspiration. Oliver is shocked, but ultimately agrees to be Byron's ward. Oliver's training After the test, Oliver moved into Byron's apartment. For the next few years, Byron trained Oliver in stealth, self-defense, and striking tactics. The training was grueling and intense, but Oliver quickly improved his skills and garnered praise from his mentor. Despite Byron's hardened and prickly exterior, his affection towards Oliver was undeniable. Likewise, Oliver looked to Byron as both mentor and father figure. Oliver idolized Byron, respecting him with the utmost sincerity. Leaving vigilantism Byron met a young woman, Charlotte "Charlie" _____, three years later. Byron and Charlie quickly fell in love. Byron trusted Charlie deeply, and he confessed his vigilantism to her. Charlie was surprised, but decided to support Byron and encouraged him to continue helping the people of Pembroke. The end of The Gunslinger Throughout his years as The Gunslinger, Byron gained many enemies. Most notably, _______ had a personal vendetta against Byron. Byron's arch nemesis learned details concerning The Gunslinger's secret identity, including his relationships with Charlie and Oliver. Byron's arch nemesis used this information to blackmail and control Byron. Eventually, Byron was able to defeat __________. The threat to his loved ones, however, terrified Byron to his core. Byron realized that he was a changed man now, no longer a solitary shadow roaming the streets of Pembroke but a man with someone he loved as a son and a woman he wanted to start a family with. In a fit of rage and tears, Byron swore to give up his vigilante ways to protect the people he loved. The falling out Oliver strongly disagreed with Byron’s choice, believing that people needed Byron as The Gunslinger. Oliver protested that Byron was turning his back on innocent people in need and betraying the vigilante cause. Byron, however, was resolute in his decision. Oliver became increasingly angry with Byron and blamed Charlotte for Byron's decision. Unable to resolve their conflict, Oliver decided to sever ties with Byron and act as a solo vigilante. After Oliver left Pembroke, Byron and Charlotte saved up to buy a house together in Brickburbia. Oliver worked a variety of part-time jobs until he was able to save enough money to move to Brick City, a neighboring town with rising levels of crime and corruption. Here, he interviewed at Chez Albert and was hired as a waiter. Chez Albert Oliver is currently a waiter at Chez Albert. His hiring was strongly opposed by Luke, but Albie felt that he could trust Oliver and ultimately hired him. Rivalry with Luke Tropes * Anti-Hero * Brooding Boy, Gentle Girl * Byronic Hero * Dark and Troubled Past * Determinator * Five-Man Band - As the Detective Team's Lancer. * Forgotten First Meeting - With Sadie, his love interest. * Hurting Hero * Licked by the Dog - Actually by a cat named Peaches. She declared firmly that he was now her human, much to his uneasiness. * Street Smart - Since he was a young child. * True Companions - With the rest of The Team. * Vigilante Man - Yup. * "Well Done, Son!" Guy - To Byron. * Wouldn't Hurt a Child - Never. Gallery Oliver 2.png Oliver 1.png Category:People Category:The Team